videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek & Everafter: Battle for the Heart is a game for the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. You play as the characters of Shrek & Everafter and save Far Far Away from Big Bad Wolf and his minions, Heartless. The game is published and developed by DreamWorks & SEGA. Plot It was a beautiful day in Shrek's Swamp, Shrek and Fiona are sitting on the tree, until the sky goes dark and Big Bad Wolf and his minions, The Heartless arrive and take over Far Far Away and captured Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots and take them to Everafter Asylum. Shrek and Co. wakes up in Asylum and they saw that Wolf and the Heartless are back from 1000 years and to defeat the Wolf is to collect the pieces of Silver Heart, and they realize that Fiona is gone. They meet up with Red and Tom Thumb who know that Goldilocks and Fiona has been kidnapped by Prince Charming, and he tied them up and gag them with duct tape, and is located deep within the Asylum. In Everafter Asylum, They see Fiona and Goldilocks tied up into the chair, and Charming appears, and they face Prince Charming. After face to face with Charming, They untie Goldilocks and Fiona, and they ally with Charming then they meet Jack, The Master of the Stalks. In Grimmoire, the Heartless sense Red's jealousy and hate and turns her into a Heartless. A dark powered Red kidnap Fiona and sends the Heartless after Shrek & Friends. Tom say "Red, Please Stop." and they face to face to a Dark Powered Red. After defeating Dark Powered Red, Tom start to cry, Goldilocks say "Don't worry Tom, if I found her, nobody destroy them and she will be reborn." Shrek and Co. discover that Goldilocks bears the Golden Heart and uses its light to revive Red, But, A spirit inside Red named "Rosia" rise. Rosia sees Rumpel and talk to him, Shrek attack Rosia and destroy Her, and Rosia goes Inside of Red and Red Reborn. Retuning in Far Far Away, Wolf appears out of nowhere, blinds them with the power of the the Dark Heart, and projects an energy spear that impales Shrek through the back, seemingly killing him instantly. and Wolf summons more Heartless and invade the World. Fiona and all her friends defeat Wolf's Clone, but they forgot the real one, and the Silver Heart fly to pieces, again. Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Jack, Goldilocks, Tom & Red's body are caught in the space-time rift and gathered together. After everyone mourns Shrek's apparent death, so they decide to recollect the pieces of Silver Heart to revive him. After they recollect the pieces of Silver Heart, Puss say that after collecting the Silver Heart, the princess kiss the true love to revive, everyone say "Shrek, Come back" and he Reborn Wolf see Super Shrek, and Wolf turn Rumpelstiltskin into a Catatonic statue, and Super Shrek turn Fiona, Puss, Donkey, Red, Jack, Goldilocks & Tom into Super Fiona, Super Donkey, Super Puss, Super Red, Super Jack, Super Tom & Super Goldilocks and they going to defeat Wolf. When they defeat Wolf, Everything's turned back to normal and Rumpel (who is turned back to normal) falls and Super Shrek grabs Rumpel and throws him into the Asylum then Super Shrek turned back to normal Shrek. After the credits, Donkey, Puss, Red, Goldilocks, Jack & Tom watch the fireworks that the heroes saved the Earth and Shrek and Fiona also watch the fireworks. Then Shrek carries Fiona on the roof and both kiss each other full on the lips and the game ends. Playable Characters There are 9 playable characters in story mode. Each has their own fighting styles, special attacks and finishers. They also serve as playable characters in battle mode. *'Shrek' - Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Fart, Roar, Super Shrek *'Princess Fiona' - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Super Screech, Super Fiona *'Donkey' - Punch, Kick, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Sing, Charge, Super Donkey *'Puss in Boots' - Sword, Kick, Scratch, Duck, Roll, Sword Combo, Hat Throw, Cute Face, Super Puss *'Artie' - Sword, Shield, Shield Throw, Duck, Roll, Sword Combo, Sword Spin *'Red Riding Hood' - Punch, Kick, Saw Slash, Rage, Duck, Roll, Punch Kick Combo, Saw Combo, Saw Throw, Super Red *'Goldilocks' - Punch, Kick, Roll, Duck, Punch Kick Combo, Super Goldilocks *'Tom Thumb' - Kick, Roll, Duck, Kick Combo, Super Tom *'Jack' - Sword, Kick, Roll, Duck, Sword Combo, Harp, Super Jack * Prince Charming* - Sword, Kick, Sword Kick Combo, Duck, Roll * DLC Character. NPC's There are other characters in the game who can help or hinder the player's quest. Most of them are playable battle mode. *7 Dwarves* *Pinocchio (Shrek) *Gingy *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Horst *Heimlich *Dieter *Three Blind Mice* *Red (Shrek) *Goldilocks (Shrek) *Lil' Witch *Bo Peep *Miss Muffet (Shrek) *Brogan *Cookie *Gretched *Merlin *Dragon* *Snow White *Sleeping Beauty *Rapunzel *Cinderella *Humpty Alexander Dumpty *Jack *Jill *Doris the Ugly Stepsister *Captain Hook *Pied Piper *Monsieur Hood *Lancelot's Father *Miss Muffet (Everafter) *Hansel *Gretel *Rosie *Posie *Dr. Crooked *Chairman Humpty *Prof. Cricket *Edda *Iggy *Jack Sprat *Mr. Boots *Pinocchio (Everafter) * Unplayable. Enemies Along the way, the player has to battle hordes of enemies who get in his/her way. Each has their own strength and weakness. They also appear as extra characters in battle mode and they are playable too. *Peasant *Guard *Knight *Pirate *Witch *Evil Gnome *Elf *Troll *Giant Knight* *Ice Dragon* *Evil Tree *Stone Warrior *Battle Nurse *Nurse Maid *Everafter Soldier *Asylum Inmate *Frog *Bandit *Cat Catcher *Pumpkin *Heartless *Wolfling *False Ogre *False Red *Duloc Mascot *Ogre Warrior *Princess *Cyclops * Unplayable due to large size. Bosses Bosses are the player's key opponents. Each has their own set of attacks as well as the weaknesses that the player must exploit. They are also playable in battle mode. *'Prince Charming' - The one who kidnaps Fiona and Goldilocks. Equipped with a sword and shield, Prince Charming is the Chapter 1 boss. Once the player breaks his shield, Charming will become more vulnerable to attacks but he'll move faster than usual and attack more often. After his defeat, the player rescues Fiona and Goldilocks. *'The Whisperer' - Armed with a cane that turns into a flail, he is the Chapter 2 boss. At the distance, The Whisperer will attack from the long range and deal heavy damage to those who gets too close. *'Rumpelstiltskin' - Serving as the game's main antagonist, Rumpel is the boss of Chapter 3. He fights by throwing contracts along with his sliding kicks to catch the player off his/her feet. *'Thelonious & Lord Farquaad' - This duo make an appearance as Chapter 4 bosses. Thelonious will attack the player with his punches and kicks while Farquaard throw milk bottles at him/her. *'Black Knight' - Returning from Shrek Superslam, Black Knight appears as Chapter 5 boss. Armed with an axe that create shockwaves and shoot fireballs. *'Armourstiltskin' - Rumpelstiltskin wears a powerful armor and is armed with a magic sword and a magic shield. He is the Chapter 6 boss. *'Dark Powered Red' - The Dark Powered version of Red who appears as Chapter 7 sub-boss. *'Rosia' - The spirit from inside of Red Riding Hood. As the Chapter 7 boss, She can summon her minions as well as hurling heart-shaped projectiles and powerful waves. *'Big Bad Wolf' - The game's true antagonist. Using powerful attacks at his disposal, Wolf serves as the final boss. Gameplay In the game you play as Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Red, Tom, Jack & Goldilocks. Throughout the game you go to all seven locations, do missions, and get pieces of the Silver Heart to re-connect the world. Go to different worlds to save the kingdom and follow the clues to get a piece of the heart. There are many bosses in the game and sometimes you have to use your super power. When going to one of many places, you can meet some friends or helpful people to help you on your adventure. While on levels there are many Easter eggs to find and most of them are DreamWorks characters. In each chapter (except Introduction & Chapter 8), there are six Magic Beans the player must find. Once all six of them are found, the player will be rewarded. Levels Note that each level has a set of main quests although they come with side quests such as Hero's Deed, Treasure Hunt & Skills Test as well as Perfect and Finisher. Introduction doesn't have any side quests. Everafter Asylum *'Tutorial' (played as all the characters except Fiona & the Everafter characters) - The Magic Mirror teaches you how to play the game Everafter Main Quests *'Finish the Tutorial' (played as Shrek, Donkey & Puss in Boots) - Finish the half of the entire tutorial *'Let's go Find her!' (played as Shrek & Red) - Find Fiona in Everafter Asylum *'Beat the Prince' (played as Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Red & Tom Thumb) - Save Fiona and Goldilocks from Prince Charming (Boss: Prince Charming) *'Hurry Up, Let's Go Gang!' (played as all characters except Jack) - Escape the Asylum without running into a trap *'The Master of the Stalks Appears' (played as Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Red & Tom Thumb) - A fight with Jack, The Master of the Stalks *'First Piece' (played as Shrek and Jack) - Find the first piece of the Silver Heart Side Quests *'Savior Shrek' - Rescue 7 captured dwarves *'Spare Hooks' - Find 6 Pirate Hooks *'Block Breaker' - Smash 10 Shields *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers San Ricardo Main Quests *'Barrel o' Bandits' - Protect Fiona from the Bandits (Play as Jack & Puss in Boots) *'The Whisperer Returns' - Defeat The Whisperer (Play as Red and Puss in Boots) (Boss: The Whisperer) *'Second Piece' - Find the 2nd piece of Silver Heart (Play as Fiona and Puss in Boots) Side Quests *'Stowaway's Livestock' - Rescue the 3 Pigs from the Pirates' clutches *'Easter Comes Early' - Locate and unite 6 Golden Egg Pieces *'Ogre Justice' - Disarm 8 enemies *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Enchanted Forest Main Quests *'Which Wood is Witch' - Save Pinocchio from being turned into firewood by the Witches (Play as Jack & Shrek) *'Sticky Tongues' - Defeat 100 Frogs (Play as Donkey & Tom Thumb) *'The Ogre & I' - Defeat Rumpelstiltskin (Play as Shrek and Fiona) (Boss: Rumpelstiltskin) *'Third Piece' - Find the third piece of Silver Heart (Play as Red and Goldilocks) Side Quests *'Tree Smasher' - Grab and throw an enemy at 4 Evil Trees *'Curds & Where?' - Find 10 Cheese for Miss Muffet *'Finishing Blows' - Preform a finisher on each enemies you encountered *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Duloc Main Quests *'Hungry Hungry Peasants' - Save Gingy from the Hungry Villagers (Played as Tom Thumb & Shrek) *'Speed Escape' - Help Fiona & Red escape the guards in the dungeon (Play as Fiona & Red) *'The King of Rascals' - Give Thelonious and Lord Farquaad a special beating (Play as Fiona, Red and Shrek) (Bosses: Thelonious & Lord Farquaad) *'Fourth Piece' - Find the 4th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Puss in Boots & Shrek) Side Quests *'Muffin Man's Munchies' - Find 4 Muffin Man's Muffins *'Ogre Orbit' - Launch and catch 4 enemies *'Peasants at Small' - Find & defeat 6 armed peasants *'Perfect' - Complete all main quest without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 enemies Dragon's Keep Main Quests *'Dragon Savior' - Save Dragon from the Knights' clutches (Play as Donkey and Puss in Boots) *'The Blackest Knight' - Defeat the Black Knight (Play as Donkey and Jack) (Boss: Black Knight) *'Fifth Piece' - Find the 5th piece of Silver Heart (Play as Jack and Puss in Boots) Side Quests *'Finishing Touch of Class' - Perform 5 Finishers in a row *'Small Fries' - Defeat 10 Evil Gnomes *'Where There's Fire, There's Brimstone' - Find 8 Firewood *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Far Far Away Main Quests *'Resistance for Hire' - Find Artie who is negotiating with the Ogre Resistance (Play as Shrek, Donkey and Fiona) *'How to Train your Ogre' - Follow Brogan's orders (Play as Shrek & Fiona) *'The Battle of Far Far Away' - Defeat Rumpel's army (Play as Fiona, Goldilocks, Shrek, Red, Donkey, Tom Thumb, Puss in Boots, Jack & Arite) *'Rumpel's Revenge' - Defeat Rumpelstiltskin (for real!) (Play as Shrek, Artie, Red, Tom Thumb and Fiona) (Boss: Armourstiltskin) *'The Last Piece' - Find the last piece of Silver Heart (Play as Jack, Red and Artie) Side Quests *'Ogre Feast' - Bring 10 Slugs to Cookie's Chimichanga Stand *'Up, Up & Away!' - Launch 10 enemies *'A King's Hero' - Unleash at least 3 Super Attacks *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Grimmoire Main Quests *'In Search for the Princess' - Find Fiona (Play as Shrek, Puss & Donkey) *'Dark Hearted' - Defeat Dark Powered Red (Play as Tom and Jack) (Boss: Dark Powered Red) *'Run-Pelstitskin' - Find Rumpel and Persude him (Play as Goldilocks and Puss in Boots) *'Scarlet Evil' - Defeat Rosia (Play as Shrek, Tom & Jack) (Boss: Rosia) Side Quests *'RumpelDeals.Com' - Find 6 Contracts *'Let Your Ogres be Ogres' - Land a Finisher on Rosia as Shrek *'Chucks Away' - Grab and Throw 10 enemies *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Far Far Away (Alternate) Main Quests *'Revival of the Fittest' - Collect all the Silver Heart Pieces to revive Shrek (Played as all characters except for Shrek) *'The Final Fight' - Defeat Big Bad Wolf to save the world (Played as Super Shrek, Super Fiona, Super Donkey, Super Puss, Super Red, Super Goldilocks, Super Tom & Super Jack)﻿ (Final Boss: Big Bad Wolf) Side Quests *'Wolf Hunter' - Defeat 20 Wolflings *'Goodies for Granny' - Retrieve 6 Cakes *'Ogre for One & One for Ogre' - Preform a finisher on 10 Wolflings *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Everafter Asylum (DLC) Main Quests *'Enter the Charming' - Explore the Everafter Asylum in search for Crooked (Play as Prince Charming) *'The Crooked Man & A 'Stiltskin' - A Fight with Armourstiltskin (Play as Prince Charming) (Boss: Armourstiltskin) Side Quests *'Back to Bed!' - Throw 8 inmates (4 boys & 4 girls) into the cells *'RumpelDeals.com/CrookedDeals' - Find 8 Contracts *'Show me Combo' - Perform a combo with at least 10-hits in succession *'Perfect' - Complete all main quests without dying *'Finisher' - Execute at least 5 Finishers Trivia * This is the second Shrek/Everafter crossover. The first one is Shrek X Everafter. *There are Easter eggs in the game and here they are: #When you're at Far Far Away, Alex the Lion makes a cameo in the billboard and there is a text in Japanese and if you can translate it, it says "Roll Up! Roll Up! Come & Join the Circus." #When at Duloc, Hiccup and Toothless make cameos as statues. #At The Ogre Camp, RJ makes a cameo as a stuffed toy in Cookie's Chimichanga stand. #At Everafter Asylum, Megamind makes a cameo on a TV Screen & B.O.B makes a cameo in a cell. * The Working Title for this game is: Shrek X Everafter 2 * The Theme song of Shrek & Everafter: Battle for the Heart is His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * The opening theme is All Star by Smash Mouth. * The ending theme is It Is You by Dana Glover. * This game is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Comparison between Shrek & Everafter: Battle for the Heart and Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * The plot from Both games are Similar, except the capture of Princess Elise. * The Final Chapter from this game, is similar to the Last Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Both Game is for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. * Both Game is rated E10 (Everyone 10+) * Fiona kiss Shrek to revive him in this game, is similar to Princess Elise kiss Sonic to revive him.﻿ Category:Dreamworks Category:SEGA Games Category:Everafter Category:SNAFU Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Shrek Category:Crossovers Category:Series X Series Category:EPIC GAMES! Category:Shrek & Everafter Category:Battle for the Heart Series Category:Bleedman Games